Mother Mabuka
Character Synopsis Mother Mabuka 'is the Ruler of the Fifth Reality and Creator Darkness and every kamala there is. She is referred to as "the end of light," a being of darkness representing and subsisting on anguish and despair. She sleeps at the center of a mysterious and expansive place called Mabuka's Den Character Statistics 'Tiering: 1-A Verse: Fran Bow Name: Mother Mabuka, "the end of light" Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Ruler of Fifth Reailty Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (Everywhere she manifests, darkness follows and remove all light in her area. Has manipulation over the darkness that exists parallel to light), Madness Manipulation (Scales to The Kamala's, who's presence is capable of altering someone's else mind to the point where it becomes a twisted, evil and bloddy. An occurance that happens many timesin the game), Abstract Existence (Exists as the embodiment of all bad things in reality and darkness . Kamalas themselves are embodiments of uncontrolled illness in humans), Immortality (Type 1, 5, 8 & 10; Reliant on the existence of darkness and bad feelings), Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Lesser Kamalas are capable of inducing fear from simply being in someone's presence. Depression is also another state of mind that occurs when simply interacting with Kamalas), Existence Erasure (Capable of removing beings from existence , such as DoctorDeern), Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of killing off Kamalas, who are abstractions of human illness and it's uncontrolled aspects), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can normally tear apart reality which is infinite layered), Acausality (Paracausality; Exists beyond all cause and effect, of which exists within the infinitely layed aspects of time), Space-Time Manipulation (Her entrance causes space and time to shatter. Also possess control over the infinite levels of time), Reality Warping (A normal Kamala is capable of easily tearing reality apart along with a complete alteration of its time. Stated to have a powerfull manipulation over reality), Non-Corporeal (Kamalas lack a physical form and exist as purely abstract ideas), Biological Manipulation (Can control the bodies of others), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation (Can create portals from the Ultra Reality to any other part of existence), Nonexistence Physiology (Kamalas don't exist in any traditional sense, being purely nothingness), Illusion Casting (Shown many times to be capable of producing illusions ), Shapeshifting (Kamalas can naturally change their form and shape), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can manipulate her own realms), Void Manipulation (Can destroy Kamalas, whom of which are nonexistence) Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (Birthed every Kamala in existence, including entities such as Remor, who to is a spawn of Mother Mabuka’s. Superior to all the Kamala‘s, with even the weakest being completely transcendent of Time and Space, the former being established as infinitely layered) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists in the minds of all entities, as Kamalas are the mental illness and darkness that is present across realities. Valokas exists everywhere and Kamalas should maintain a similar existence to them as they are opposite existences) Lifting Ability: Irrelevant Striking Ability: Metaversal (Superior to other Kamalas, who also reside in Ultrareality and are beyond all of space and time) Durability: Metaverse Level '(Even when reality is asunder, Remor and the other Kamalas are unaffected, which contains infinite-dimensional space and time. Also exists beyond and is unbound by all constrains of space and time in a world where it's infinitely layered) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Metaverse Level Intelligence: Omniscient '''(Is Described as All Knowing) '''Weaknesses: None notable Category:Rulers Category:Characters Category:Queens Category:Games Category:Fran Bow Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Mind Controllers Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Death Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Illusionist Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Fear Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Existence Erasers Category:Tier 1